


The End Of The Universe

by eliahark (orphan_account)



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Bad Decisions, Diners, Existentialism, Flash Fic, Foster Care, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Milkshakes, New Jersey, Other, Philosophy, Pie, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 22:06:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21186737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/eliahark
Summary: What’s at the end of the universe?Is it a restaurant? an endless abyss? Hell or heaven?The end of the universe is a diner at a run-down rest stop in New Jersey at 2:06 AM.





	The End Of The Universe

What’s at the end of the universe? 

Is it a restaurant? an endless abyss? Hell or heaven? 

The end of the universe is a diner at a run-down rest stop in New Jersey at 2:06 AM.

But here you are. Sitting in an empty booth.  Holding a cup of coffee between your hands.  You look out the window to distract yourself, but the lighting means you just see your reflection staring back. Y our unbrushed hair,  a gigantic sweatshirt for some college somewhere. 

It doesn’t matter here. 

It’s simultaneously too empty and too busy.  There is a group of 3 truck drivers eating dinner towards the back of the restaurant, but you don't mind them. They aren't gonna bother you. They took one look at you and understood. 

Only one other person is here. A 20 something-year-old boy, with bags under his eyes, wearing a leather jacket.  He is sitting the booth behind you, too close for comfort. The waitress is keeping a wary eye on both of you. She looks like she's waiting for something to go down. You switch sides of your booth. 

Pie. You want pie, so you call the waitress over.  You order a piece of cherry pie, and t he waitress looks concerned. She probably thinks you're drunk, but you don't care, because you are getting pie. 

You get your pie;  It's simultaneously shitty and the best thing you’ve ever eaten.  The waitress definitely thinks you’re drunk, but you don’t care.  That’s why you’re here at 2 am.

The boy in the leather jacket gets up and leaves, tossing his money on the table. The waitress walks over and scoffs, she turns the check to face you, and you see that he left his number as a tip. You give her a sorry smile, but she gives you a genuine one back. She heads back to the group of truck drivers to check in on them. They talk to her; she seems to know them from other nights. They seem nice, and they make her laugh. 

You tap your fingers on your mug. It makes a nice sound. 

You aren't paying attention until you see a form slide into your booth in your peripheral vision. You look up to see the waitress smiling at you kindly.

_ -What are you running from _

_ What? _

_ -You’re running from something, what _

_ Not something. Someone.  _

_ -your dad?  _

_ No  _

_ -your boyfriend?  _

_ ... _

_ -I’m sorry.  _

_ Most people are _

-_ my shift ends at 6. You wanna stay?_

You look up at her and nod, she grins back. She doesn't let you pay for the pie, instead, she leads you to the counter and makes you free milkshakes. The truckers come over eventually and pay for their meal while making small talk. She knows all their names and says she'll see them next Thursday. 

She doesn't ask you any more questions, instead just letting you sit in silence. She listens when you work up the courage to talk those few times. She does, however, convince you to tell your foster parents where you are. And to tell them what happened. You won't get anything back until tomorrow, obviously, but they do deserve to know. 

The end of the universe is a diner at a run-down rest stop in New Jersey at 2:06 AM.

The start of the universe is the front seat of a waitresses car in a Diner parking lot at 6:05 AM. 

  
  
  



End file.
